


and then she kissed me

by huntressreyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 80s themed, Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), College, Cute, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Piper McLean, Love, Pipabeth - Freeform, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, They're soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, girlfriends in love, hand holding, piper calls annabeth cute nicknames, pure fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna
Summary: "It was 80’s night at the roller-rink in San Francisco. Everyone skating around the rink were dressed in bright, neon, lively colors with multi-colored tights, puffy hair, and leg-warmers. Piper Mclean just managed to pry her girlfriend away from her studies at New Rome for a date night, convincing her to let loose for one night and go rollerskating with her."alternatively,it's date night. Piper and Annabeth go rollerskating (and they're in love of course)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	and then she kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! thanks for choosing to read this fic! this is written purely out of selfishness because i love piper and annabeth and they're girlfriends who rollerskate. if anyone wants, here is the link to the playlist I made/listened to while writing this fic, plus the songs mentioned in this fic are on the playlist! enjoy!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1HtVzttzQgSjsnoVMbcGOh?si=Tepb3cPvT4SubRGLCYdweA

It was 80’s night at the roller-rink in San Francisco. Everyone skating around the rink were dressed in bright, neon, lively colors with multi-colored tights, puffy hair, and leg-warmers. Piper Mclean just managed to pry her girlfriend away from her studies at New Rome for a date night, convincing her to let loose for one night and go rollerskating with her. Despite all the time Annabeth spent studying, she did try hard to have date nights with Piper, and the brunette knew she was trying, but every once and a while there was a compromise. This time, it was a Wednesday night, and Annabeth agreed to go out, which was rare: she usually saved their dates for the weekend, but the way Piper looked at her with the excitement lighting up her hazel-colored eyes when she talked about the 80’s night at the rink made Annabeth weak. So here the blonde was, hand in hand with her girlfriend, walking inside the roller-rink, ten o’clock at night on a weekday, dressed to the nines in 80s fashion. 

Piper was dressed in a pastel pink cardigan, buttoned up partly with a baby-blue shirt peeking from underneath tucked into light-washed high waisted jeans with slight flare to the bottoms, adorned with a thick black belt. Her brunette hair was blown-out and feathered (much like Farrah Fawcett, but  _ hotter _ , Annabeth thought), her curls bounced around with each head movement she made. Meanwhile, Annabeth was wearing high-waisted skinny jeans with a neon purple shirt tucked into them, but a jean jacket with cow print on top (Piper loved the jean-on-jean look, especially on her girlfriend). Her blonde hair was teased and in a high ponytail that tilted slightly to the side with a black scrunchie securing it in place, a few pieces of her hair framing her cheeks. 

“I look ridiculous,” Annabeth said, blowing a piece of her hair from her face. Truth be told, she was only dressed up because of  _ those _ eyes Piper made at her which forced her to give in.

“Yeah. Ridiculously  _ hot _ , Annie,” Piper replied, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. She relished in the blush that filled Annabeth’s cheeks from the compliment despite the way that she wrinkled her nose in disagreement.

“Shut up, you sap,” Annabeth mumbled, nudging her softly. She leaned into the kiss Piper gave her on the cheek before pulling away to walk to the counter to buy admission tickets. They briefly argued on the car ride to the rink about who would pay, but Piper gave up, knowing how stubborn Annabeth was. Plus, she decided she would just slip money into her purse or pocket when she wasn’t paying attention, and hoped she would find it later (it usually worked). “There’s so many people here. I mean, it is a Wednesday, right?” Annabeth commented as they both got their skates on. 

Piper looked up at her momentarily with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Not everyone is as studious and hard-working as you are, love.” 

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, “You’re right. For once,” she teased and the brunette rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. Annabeth couldn’t help it, her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She and Piper had been together for a while now, almost a year but seeing her girlfriend smile like that made her feel on top of the world.

“Let’s go, Annie, it’s my favorite song!” Piper said, grabbing the blonde’s hand, dragging her out to the rink quickly. Annabeth squealed, nearly falling over from the speed that girlfriend pulled her. The lights were dimmed and there were colorful spotlights going in every direction, plus a disco ball hanging from the ceiling in the center of the rink. Annabeth noted that it was more 70’s, but she’d let it slide because it was fun. The song playing was Whitney Houston’s  _ I Wanna Dance with Somebody  _ and Piper was singing every word loudly. She moved in front of Annabeth, and turned, grabbing both of the girl’s hands, and skating backwards (which impressed Annabeth mostly because she could barely skate forwards without tripping on herself).

“Baby, I’m gonna fall!” She laughed loudly as Piper spun her around and pulled her close. They were still skating, slower now, and even though there were a million people in the rink, it felt intimate, like it was just the two of them there.

“It’s okay, I’ll catch you,” Piper smiled, placing her hand on Annabeth's cheek briefly as she sang the chorus to her.

“You’re such a dork,” She said, but she was smiling from ear to ear, and if it weren’t for the dimmed lights, Piper would’ve been able to see that her cheeks were completely ablaze, burning red. She was used to small touches here and there, and being intimate was nothing new. But this was different, and Annabeth couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was because they were in public? She was always more reserved in public, but tonight was different, the atmosphere felt different, and she liked it, she didn’t want the feeling to go away.

“But I’m  _ your  _ dork, and you love me. I have you on record, so you can’t deny it, Chase,” Piper told her, moving back so she was skating next to Annabeth again, with her arm around her waist.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Annabeth leaned over, to peck her cheek. The music switched from Whitney Houston to Dolly Parton’s  _ 9 to 5 _ , which Piper was also singing along to, but she gave in and sang along with her, snaking her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. They were hip-to-hip so one misstep would definitely cause a collision and they’d both end up falling. Obviously, being demigods, they’ve faced worse than falling down at a roller-skating rink in front of mortals who were dressed in neon tights and leg warmers. They skated for a while, doing multiple laps around the rink as songs switched Dolly to Pat Benatar and Blondie and Gloria Estefan. Occasionally Piper would skate backwards, holding onto Annabeth’s hands and spinning her around, dancing and singing to whichever song came on. After  _ Uptown Girl  _ played, they decided to take a break for a few minutes to catch their breaths from all the excitement

“Hey, Pipes?” Annabeth said, sitting down next to her girlfriend on one of the open benches. She could hear  _ Material Girl _ by Madonna playing from where they sat, and was tempted to pull her girlfriend to her feet and drag her to the rink again.

“Yes, my love?” Piper answered, looking over at Annabeth. Her caramel skin was glistening under the lights and her hair had become a little frizzy from the heat inside of the rink, but Annabeth still found herself enchanted by the daughter of Aphrodite.

“Thanks,” She said, grabbing onto her hand with a small smile.

“For what?” Piper raised an eyebrow, confused.

“For convincing me to go out tonight. I really needed it.”

“I know you did,” She replied genuinely, “You’re nonstop studying and working so hard. You need a break sometimes, even when you don’t realize it.”

Annabeth sighed softly, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Piper said, leaning up to kiss her lips gently, just as Annabeth leaned into the kiss, they were interrupted by the DJ yelling over the microphone that it was time for couple’s skate.

Annabeth laughed softly, pulling away. Her forehead was still against Piper’s, “You wanna go, baby?”

Piper smiled widely, “Duh.” She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stood and Annabeth held onto her hand, heading out to the rink with her as  _ Lay All Your Love On Me _ by ABBA. The lights dimmed, only pink and red spotlights were shining down on them now. This time Annabeth took the lead, twirling Piper around, loving the way that her hair followed her, whipping around as she spun. Annabeth took a deep breath, her girlfriend’s coconut scented perfume intoxicating her senses and she pulled their bodies flush together, one hand on Piper’s waist, the other grabbing her hand like they were about to tango. Piper grabbed onto her girlfriend tightly, one hand in hers and the other on Annabeth’s shoulder (and she was the one going backwards, of course). They were skating slow, but Piper didn’t mind. It gave her the ability to focus on Annabeth’s features; the way her stormy grey eyes were illuminating underneath the disco ball and her blonde hair was reflecting the reds and pinks that were shining down on them. Gods, she was the most gorgeous girl Piper laid eyes on, and she was all hers. Piper moved her hand from Annabeth’s shoulder to her cheek, pulling her down slightly so their foreheads were pressed together. She shut her eyes for a second, enjoying the way their lips just brushed against each other, being able to feel her breath against her mouth, smelling the artificial blueberries from the chapstick Annabeth wore. 

Piper was impatient and she knew her girlfriend was just being a tease. Usually she could wait, but right now, she couldn’t. She pushed her lips against Annabeth’s, and they stopped skating momentarily, forcing other skaters to go around them. It felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest and she melted against Annabeth, the taste of her blueberry chapstick sending her to cloud nine. 

Annabeth held Piper’s waist tightly, kissing her back, her lips moving against the other’s languidly and deliberately, like she had all the time in the world. 

_ “Lay all your love on me,” _ Piper whispered against her lips and they both giggled afterwards.

“My love is all yours,” Annabeth whispered back, her hand brushing against Piper’s hair, and she hoped this moment never ended.

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! i really would appreciate comments/kudos! 
> 
> my twt @ is sapphicspiper if you'd like to find me on there <3
> 
> and any recs for my next fic are always welcome.


End file.
